


Taken to Church

by charleybradburies



Category: Castle
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Medical Professionals, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An August Rush graphic (Day 18) because I love Lanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken to Church

[ ](http://imgur.com/ntU4MIm)


End file.
